gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Hall
Deletion comments I plan to add to this page putting in photos from the show showing the room before and after Joffrey changed it. A talk of major scenes taking place there. Stuff about the Targaryen's and Daenerys' vision of the room in ruins. I'll be doing this piecemeal, right now I'm looking for photos, but don't delete. If anyone else wants to work on this go ahead. I got plenty of other things to work on. :....why don't you finish one task before moving on to the next twelve half-finished tasks?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Vote * Delete: The info and images could be used to make improve either the Iron Throne article or the Red Keep article.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) * Delete: Seconded for reasons given above. If you wanted us to keep it you should have focused your attention on improving it, instead of leaving it half finished for an indefinite period.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) * Delete:I was initially in favor of retaining this article, however in retrospect I think making the Red Keep article more comprehensive would be a better time investment for those who are interested... The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 10:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this going to be deleted or not I have been waiting to see if this page is going to be deleted or not. It says on the delete message that if someone wants to work on the page they can do so and erase the delete message. I did that. Then the delete message was put back, and I was told I had to leave the delete message and wait for an admin to take it away. So I did some work and left a message on the page saying that I was going to do more and waited to see if it was going to be retained or if it was going to be merged with the Iron Throne page. I don't want to work on this and have my work deleted. If it is going to be merged then I'll do the work on the other page or I'll do it here if someone assures me that it will be moved and not just erased.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 22:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ....adding a meager two images to an article you promised deserved to exist because of a full gallery you were planning to add...is not "actual work". No, you haven't been "working on this page". It will take some time for the other admins to get around to voting on here. In the meantime -- I will spell this out -- don't respond with pleading and wondering why we're ganging up on you. We're not. We want you to put in a lot of work to improving this article. If you feel that strongly about ensuring that this page exists, why are you spending time editing other articles? Why aren't you prioritizing it?....I can understand that you don't want to do a lot of work only to see it deleted. That's understandable and I can see the frustration. But here's an example: when I wrote the "Religion" page, I didn't just write one sentence "there are many religions in Westeros" then leave the page as I moved on to further edits. I sat down and wrote up a whole list (and then other editors improved upon and refined what I started the ball rolling on). That's just how wikis work. If you're not writing a character or episode article, but something more specific, you have to JUSTIFY its existence by putting a lot of work into it, YES, specifically taking the risk that it might get deleted....partially because if something has a lot of effort going into it, it has no reason to be deleted. Better comparison: administrator QueenBuffy wanted to start Relationship pages (and those do have precedents on other wikis), so she wrote up a FULL article on "Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen", with a lot of text and a lot of images. She put time and effort into it. I'm not going to help you with half-finished projects you barely started, taking time away from other work that needs to be done. Again, don't respond by pouting: prove me wrong and focus on adding all of the images you PROMISED you'd add to this page. Seriously, this is not a rhetorical question: why haven't you been working on this page instead of other ones? Why are there only two images on it? You've been adding haphazardly adding images to other articles for the past week.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :This page hasn't been deleted yet for the simple reason that we have to give other users the chance to express their opinions. Sometimes votes may last a week.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Point taken Ok I'll start working on this. It's just difficult for me I get distracted. I go through the image galleries and I find other pictures to add to other articles. I'll try to stay focused on this one?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 04:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :"Distracted" is to put it mildly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, Ch'vyalthan, but I think you misinterpreted what I said about headers. You only need to add them when starting a new topic, not whenever you post a comment. Sorry if I wasn't clear. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 10:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I think that the name of this page should be The Great Hall rather than the Iron Throne Room, as that's how it's referred to in the book. I am still looking for stills to make into a gallery, but I'm not sure they even have really good ones in the image galleries here in this wiki and I don't know how to bring in photos from outside or how to be sure they aren't copyrighted. However, I found an excellent link to a video that shows the room before Joffrey changed it and I'm looking for an after which I'll post later. As for changing the name, I don't know if that can be done while it's up for consideration for deletion or not.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 21:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Wha....what....Who, at any time, raised a question about changing the name of the article itself? That's irrelevant to our criticisms of it. Whether you call it "Great Hall" or "Iron Throne room" makes no difference. Why are you bringing up this tangential issue instead of addressing problems with the article itself? No, we're not going to waste time to help you on an article that you yourself proposed, we have other work that needs to be done. Oh you're going to post up a video? What, so we can take screencaps? We know how to take screencaps - I could easily drop everything I'm doing to find better screencaps of the Iron Throne room -- how do you think we got screencaps for everything else on this wiki? But I'm not going to derail the things I wanted to work on to help you on a project which you half finished and that we didn't ask for. These aren't rhetorical questions: why?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm the one who said that the name should be changed as I think the Great Hall is more accurate. As for posting this article, I've told you before that I have never created an article. I did not make this one, I'm just adding to it. I'm sorry I'm not doing a better job, but I really don't know how to take screen caps. I'll learn eventually. Is there a how to video? I have been improving it, I haven't just been been linking a video and saying to change the name. I've been going through episode recaps, looking through the image galleries, and rereading parts of the books for facts. I know I haven't got the gallery yet, but I put in a lot of information. Please, other than the gallery tell me what is still wrong with this article. I do need to get a quotation and figure out how to give this a better header, but I'll figure that out. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) When will this fearful slumber have an end? ...Rhaegar was Viserys' brother, not his father.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) You cannot link in articles to youtube clips of actual episodes of the TV show!....that's illegal. HBO will get angry at us for uploading them. Further, our functional plan for "improving" this article was to simply link to a clip from the TV show?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Rewrite Gonzalo84 didn't "cleanup" this article, he rewrote it from scratch, removing the sloppy additions of Ch'vyalthan. It's good now that he wrote it; thank you for taking time away from other work to address this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC)